MIDNIGHT ROMEO
by zhe
Summary: Mereka berusaha mencari kebahagian mereka sendiri, meskipun banyak orang tersakiti akibat ulah mereka. Mereka berjuang mempertahankan hidup mereka, walaupun harus membunuh untuk itu. Cinta yang mereka jalin memang rapuh, tapi mereka saling menguatkan dan saling percaya / YUNJAE ALWAYS REAL / YAOI / GAJE / ABAL / NEWBIE / Happy YunJae Day / Happy29thYunhoDay


**~ MIDNIGHT ROMEO ~**

**Disclaimer:** © Push Play – Midnight Romeo

© **Jung Kyo** - **[SxJJ Fanmade] YunJae - Midnight Romeo NC21** on Youtube

© God, their parents, agency, and themselves

© zhe_azz - story

**Genre:** Romance – Action *?

**Rating:** M *Saya ga yakin :p

**Pairing:** YunJae *always :D

**Slight:** Many Cameo in here*masih saya casting (^^)9 #halah

**Warning: Boys Love **aka **YAOI **aka **BoyxBoy **– **TYPHOS ***ngetik tanpa edit* - **EYD ***Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan* - **Abal bin Absurt **- **Not For Childern Under Age **– and many more.

**Summary:**

Kehidupan tak selamanya indah, kadang kita harus merelakan sesuatu yang kita cintai pergi baru kita bisa menyadari kalau memang itu bukan untuk kita, bukan hak kita mengklaim sesuatu sebagai milik kita sendiri.

Mereka berusaha mencari kebahagian mereka sendiri, meskipun banyak orang tersakiti akibat ulah mereka. Mereka berjuang mempertahankan hidup mereka, walaupun harus membunuh untuk itu. Cinta yang mereka jalin memang rapuh, tapi mereka saling menguatkan dan saling percaya.

Mari kita temukan jawaban yang sebenarnya. . .

**PERINGATAN !**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Klik Back or Close jika Tidak Berminat**

**^_^ Saya Tidak Memaksa Anda ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Saya Mohon Tolong Cermati WARNING!**

**This is YAOI and Rated M**

**.**

**.**

**~(*o*~) Happy Reading (~*o*)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=== Let's Begin ===**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long, I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor, call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor to bring me back to life ~~

_ Dr Dree ft Eminem - I Need A Doctor

.

.

.

BRAKK !

Terdengar suara benda jatuh -atau memang sengaja dijatuhkan oleh seseorang- dari dalam ruangan VVIP tersebut. Suara nyaring itu mengusik beberapa orang berjas hitam dengan wajah datar yang sengaja ditempatkan di depan ruangan untuk menjaga orang penting di dalamnya.

Tap. . tap. . tap. .

Dengan langkah terburu-buru mereka segera beranjak dari posisi masing-masing, dan mencoba masuk ruangan itu. Memang susah, karena selain dijaga oleh orang-orang khusus, ruangan tersebut juga dilengkapi kunci elektronik yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh orang-orang tertentu.

Arghh ! PRANG. . .

Belum sejengkal mereka melangkah masuk, sudah terdengar lagi suara memekakkan telinga yang kedengarannya marah dan frustrasi dibarengi suara benda pecah belah yang bertubrukan dengan benda keras.

Ruangan serba putih yang tadinya rapi dan bersih, sekarang terlihat seperti baru saja dihantam badai dahsyat. Banyak kaca bertebaran di lantai, buket bunga yang beberapa saat lalu masih cantik di dalam vas dan ditata di tiap sudut ruangan kini berhamburan. Infuse dan selangnya tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk. Obat dan makanan di atas meja beralih tempat, berhamburan di lantai. Seorang namja pelaku kekacauan itu dengan kesal tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal di atas ranjang yang sama kacaunya dengan ruangan tersebut.

"Tuan. Tuan. . tenanglah. Kami segera akan memanggil Uisanim." Kata seseorang dari para namja berpakaian hitam tersebut, selagi meminta rekannya untuk segera mencari dokter.

"Pergi. . Pergi kalian semua." Racaunya tidak jelas.

Melihat tidak seorangpun mendengarkannya dan malah sibuk membereskan ruangan tersebut, namja itu dengan cepat melemparkan benda-benda didekatnya pada orang-orang itu.

"Kalian semua bodoh. . Kalian mengurungku di sini, dan membiarkannya bebas berkeliaran di luar sana. Pergi saja ke neraka. . Arghhh. . ."

Kata-kata bernada mengancam terus saja keluar dari mulut namja tersebut dibarengi semakin banyaknya barang yang dia lemparkan. Untungnya hal ini tidak berlangsung lama, setelah seorang berjas putih ditemani yeoja cantik masuk ruangan dan menyuntikkan cairan ke lengan namja tersebut. Akhirnya namja itu terlelap dalam kedamaian, menghentikan semua tingkahnya.

Berakhirlah kekacauan hari ini. Seperti beberapa minggu ini dan mungkin minggu yang akan datang kejadian ini akan terus terulang. Yah. . sampai dia yang ditunggu kembali.

"Uisa. . uisa. . bagaimana keadaannya? Kudengar kali ini semakin parah? Apakah benar-benar tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya seorang namja berpakaian rapi yang baru saja datang dengan nada terengah-engah.

"Seperti yang saya katakan sebelumnya, yang dibutuhkan Tuan Besar bukan cuma pengobatan medis, tetapi hati dan pikirannya juga perlu diobati. Kami hanya sarana pendukung. Tuan Besar sendirilah yang bisa mengobati penyakitnya. Kami harap kalian menuruti kemauannya." Terang dokter tersebut setelah selesai memeriksa pasiannya dan mengembalikan infuse ke tempat semula.

"Ne. Kami juga tahu itu. Kami sudah mengusahakannya, tapi sampai sekarang kami belum berhasil. Tolonglah, lakukan apapun yang terbaik, Uisa. Kami akan bayar berapapun." Kata namja tersebut terdengar pasrah.

"Bukan masalah uang, Tuan. Rumah sakit ini sudah cukup terbantu dengan bantuan keluarga Anda, jadi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin membantu Tuan Besar. Kalau begitu permisi, Tuan. Saya akan minta seseorang membersihkan ruangan ini, memberikan obat yang baru, dan pindah ke ruangan lain. Sebaiknnya Tuan Besar menggunakan kamar di sebelah, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan seandainya Tuan Besar sudah sadar." Dokter tersebut menenangkan, menepuk pelan bahu namja di depannya.

Kami akan lakukan apapun untuk mengembalikannya, meskipun itu harus dibayar dengan pertumpahan darah.

.

.

Jika dunia bisa tertawa,

Akankah kamu ikut tertawa?

Tetap pakai jubah-mu,

Dan cari kebahagianmu sendiri. . .

_ Anonim

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja rupawan berpakaian modis baru saja keluar dari pintu gate penerbangan internasional di Bandara Incheon. Sambil menyeret koper bewarna coklat dan menenteng tas berbranded terkenal, namja tersebut tersenyum cantik.

Welcome back, Joongie. Katanya dalam hati. Senyum semakin terkembang di bibir cherry-nya tak kala merasakan udara yang sangat dia rindukan. Hidupmu akan berubah di sini. Jadi, jangan kau sia-siakan. Bersenang-senanglah, Joongie.

Trakk!

Ahh. . Appo!

Langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menabraknya. Karena tubuhnya lebih ramping, dan barang bawannya yang berat, Jaejoong jatuh terpelanting. Membuat bokongnya harus merasakan tidak enaknya dicium lantai bandara yang kotor dan keras.

"Ahh. . Mianhamnida, agasshi. Saya sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak melihat Anda," kata orang yang barusan menabraknya sambil membungkukkan badan. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gwenchana, Tuan. Tapi Anda salah mengira, saya namja." Jawabnya ringan, tersenyum pada orang tersebut.

"Mwo! Sekali lagi maafkan saya." ujarnya sambil kembali membungkuk.

"Ne. . Sudah sering terjadi seperti ini, jadi tidak apa-apa. Saya permisi Tuan, khansahamnida sudah membantu saya."

Belum sempat dia beranjak pergi, tangannya kembali diraih oleh namja yang menabraknya tadi. Dapat dia rasakan getaran aneh yang merambati seluruh tubuhnya. Biarpun pandangan mereka terhalang oleh kacamata, tapi Jaejoong juga dapat merasakan bahwa namja di depannya ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu." Katanya tersenyum menyeringai sebelum melepaskan tangannya.

Perginya namja aneh itu diiringi berhembusnya angin lembut musim semi yang sedang berlangsung di Korea, mengusik rambut sewarna malam Jaejoong yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Mungkin mulai detik ini hidupmu sudah berubah, Joongie. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Or TBC?

Don't you miss me, guys? I think, absolutely BIG NO ==+

Okeh. . I know epep saya yang sebelumnya belum update, dan mungkin minggu depan #dorr Saya coba minggu ini, tapi tidak janji. Karena saya lebih suka sama epep ini ehehee jadi yang itu terlunta-lunta #dibakar GA. Itu salah besar, yang bener saya lagi-lagi ga ada waktu buat ngetik TT^TT #asudahlah

Kasih saya masukan, kritik, dan saran Anda. . mau ngajak kenalan juga boleh #tendang

See ya. . . di next chap (=3('O')

Gimme a lot of review peasss. . ^^


End file.
